The Umbrella
by Daisatsu
Summary: Kisah Daiki, Satsuki, dan payung mereka/ bad summary/ RnR please, thankyou :)


Desclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Title : The Umbrella

Genre : Drama, Friendship

Pairing : Aomine D. x Momoi S.

Rated : K+

Summary : Cerita Daiki, Satsuki, dan payung mereka

Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, dan kawan–kawan mereka yg lain…

_._

_._

_Happy Reading!_

Aomine Daiki duduk dikursinya sambil menopang dagunya. Iris biru pepatnya ia arahkan kearah jendela yang memperlihatkan rintik hujan yang sudah turun deras sejak lima menit lalu. Ia menguap, mengikuti pelajaran tambahan disaat liburan musim panas seperti ini adalah hal yang paling dibenci Daiki. Harusnya, sekarang ia bisa tidur nyenyak dikamarnya. Memimpikan ia yang sedang berkencan dengan Horikita Mai. Tapi sayangnya, Daiki bukanlah orang yang suka berandai-andai. Ia lebih suka 'realitas' daripada 'seandainya'. Baginya 'seandainya' itu seperti orang yang sudah putus asa hidup didunia. Dan Daiki merasa dirinya tak seperti itu.

Irisnya bergulir menuju jam dinding yang berada tepat didepan kelasnya, jam itu baru menunjukkan pukul sebelas pagi. Dan pelajaran tambahan berakhir pukul satu siang, itu berarti Daiki masih harus 'pura-pura' menyimak pelajaran selama kurang lebih dua jam lagi. Ia mendecih, ia ingin pulang sekarang juga. Berbaring dikamar sambil membaca majalah Horikita Mai. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Karena sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas akan dilaksanakan. Dan pelajaran tambahan dimusim panas ini adalah akibat dari nilai merah yang ia dapat dari ujian tengah semesternya.

Ia kembali menatap hujan dan menghela nafas berat. Ini memang salahnya. Ia terlalu fokus berlatih basket, terlalu berambisi untuk bisa kembali mengalahkan Tetsuya dan Taiga dimusim depan. Berkali-kali Ryou menasihatinya untuk jangan lupa belajar. Dan Wakamatsu Kousuke, sang kapten yang baru juga selalu menyuruhnya untuk tak terlalu keras berlatih –walaupun dengan cara yang kasar. Satsuki pun juga begitu, setiap hari ia kerumah Daiki untuk mengajaknya belajar bersama –ritual yang selalu mereka lakukan jika ada ujian. Tapi, Daiki selalu menolaknya. Ia lebih memilih membaca majalah Horikita Mai daripada membaca buku pelajaran yang mungkin bisa mengubah takdirnya untuk tak mengikuti pelajaran tambahan seperti hari ini.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Satsuki, sepertinya ada yang ia lupakan. Daiki mengetuk mejanya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia baru ingat kalau ia tidak membawa payung karena bangun kesiangan. Daiki menepuk kepalanya. "Ah sial! Jika begini bagaimana aku pulang," Gerutunya sambil mengetukkan jari ke mejanya. Iris biru pepatnya masih ia arahkan ke jendela, menatap hujan. Biasanya, jika hari hujan seperti ini Satsuki selalu mengingatkannya untuk membawa payung, tapi pagi ini Satsuki tidak membangunkannya. Dan otomatis, tidak ada yang mengingatkan Daiki untuk membawa payung. Mengharapkan orang tuanya? Huh, tidak mungkin. Orang tuanya sedang berada di luar Tokyo, jarang pulang. Jadi Daiki lebih sering mengandalkan Satsuki daripada orang tuanya. Dan orang tua Daiki pun sudah mempercayakan Daiki kepada keluarga Satsuki.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Daiki melihat sosok merah jambu yang berjalan memakai payung transparan menggunakan seragam Touou. Daiki menyipitkan matanya, berharap itu adalah Satsuki. Hei, sejak kapan Satsuki jadi peduli padanya seperti ini? Atau mungkin memang ia yang kurang peka dengan kepedulian Satsuki? Ah! Itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang adalah memastikan apakah orang itu Satsuki atau bukan.

Otak Daiki bekerja, berusaha mengingat ada berapa sosok merah jambu yang ada disekolahnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa satu-satunya sosok merah jambu disekolahnya adalah Satsuki. Ia bernafas lega, ia semakin yakin kalau itu adalah Satsuki. Mengingat Satsuki yang membawa payung membuatnya mengingat sesuatu dimasa lalu, sesuatu yang selalu membuat Daiki enggan mengingatnya. Dan itu terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu…

.

.

.

"_Mou Dai-chan! Kalau pegang payung yang benar! Lihat nih, tasku jadi basah!" Seru Satsuki kecil sambil berusaha mensejajarkan langkah Daiki, kemudian ia menggembungkan pipinya._

"_Berisik Satsuki! Kita hanya punya satu payung, mau tak mau salah satu dari kita harus jadi korban," Daiki menoleh ke arah Satsuki yang saat itu tingginya masih sepantaran dengannya._

_Satsuki tak menanggapi. Hanya saja, ia melangkah sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Membuat air hujan yang menggenangi jalan terciprat ke celana ¾ Daiki._

"_O-oi Satsuki! Kalau jalan pelan-pelan," Tegur Daiki._

"_Jalan ini becek Dai-chan. Dan hujan semakin deras, jadi salah satu dari kita harus jadi korban terkena cipratan," Satsuki membalikkan kata-kata yang Daiki ucapkan._

"_Hei! Jangan membalikkan kata-kataku,"_

"_Jadi bagaimana rasanya jadi korban? Tidak enakkan?!" Tanya Satsuki. Ia memutar badannya menghadap Daiki._

_Daiki menghela nafas. Kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap hujan yang mengalir menuju payung transparannya. Lalu kembali menoleh ke Satsuki. "Jadi apa maumu?"_

"_Aku ingin memegang payung itu," Jawab Satsuki._

"_He?" Daiki membelalakkan matanya._

_Satsuki mengangguk. "Kau tidak becus dalam memegangnya, setiap sampai rumah sebagian tas dan bajuku selalu basah karena payung itu kau ayunkan kesana-kemari," Jelas Satsuki, ia mengarahkan tangannya menuju gagang payung._

"_Tidak," Daiki memindah payung itu menuju tangan sebelahnya._

"_Dai-chan… serahkan… payung…nya!" Satsuki berusaha merebut payung itu dari Daiki. Tapi, sia-sia. Tangan Daiki begitu lincah bergerak kesana kemari._

"_Ambil saja kalau— He-hei Satsuki! Serahkan payung itu!"Kini, Daiki yang berusaha mengambilnya dari Satsuki._

"_Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, jika hujan turun aku yang akan memegang payungnya," Satsuki mencegah tangan Daiki mengambil payungnya._

"_He? Tidak bisa begitu!"_

"_Tenang saja, aku akan memastikan diantara kita tidak akan ada yang menjadi korban," Satsuki melepas tangan Daiki. "Sekarang, diam dan berjalanlah," Satsuki menarik pelan tangan Daiki menggunakan tangan sebelahnya yang tidak memegang payung._

_Daiki hanya menghela nafas pasrah. _

_Dan benar saja, selama Satsuki yang memegang payung itu tidak pernah lagi yang menjadi korban diantara mereka, Sampai Daiki sadar ia sudah tumbuh semakin tinggi sekarang._

.

.

.

"Aomine-kun, sensei perhatikan kau melamun daritadi, apa ada masalah?" Sebuah suara membuat Daiki melepas pandangannya dari luar jendela.

"Hm?" Ia mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau ada masalah? Jika ada, mungkin kau bisa menceritakan pada sensei," Guru wanita itu menghampiri Daiki. Dan berhenti tepat disebelah meja Daiki.

"Hmmm, ukuran C ya. lumayan," Gumam Daiki sambil menatap guru wanita yang berusia kira-kira 23 tahun itu dengan tatapan tak niat khasnya.

"H-he? A-a-apa kau bilang Aomine-kun?" Guru wanita itu berdiri gelagapan menghadap Daiki, tangannya sibuk membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang apa-apa," Jawab Daiki santai.

"J-jadi kau tidak ada masalah? Bagaimana kalau—" Dan bel pulang sekolah memutuskan ucapan guru wanita itu. Guru wanita itu menghela nafas, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini. Selamat siang," Ia berjalan cepat menuju mejanya lalu dengan cepat membawa tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

Daiki memutar matanya. Lalu, tanpa basa-basi lagi ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Tak mau membuat simerah jambu menunggu, mungkin?

.

.

.

Daiki berjalan lebih cepat menuju lokernya, sebelah tangannya ia masukkan kesaku celananya dan sebelahnya lagi sibuk membenarkan letak tali tasnya yang melorot.

"Are, Dai-chan? Sudah pulang?" Sebuah suara yang sudah sangat familiar memasukki indera pendengarannya.

Daiki melirik Satsuki menggunakan ekor matanya sesaat. Kemudian fokus pada sepatu yang ada dilacinya, menurunkannya. "Hm," Ia menguap. "Kau ada perlu apa disini? Ada kegiatan klub?" Tanya Daiki. Ia mendecih pelan, merutuki dirinya yang melemparkan pertanyaan bodoh. Ia tahu Satsuki hanya mengikuti klub basket, dan selama pelajaran tambahan berlangsung klub basket diliburkan untuk sementara.

"Okaa-san menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu. Katanya kau tadi tidak membawa payung," Jawab Satsuki.

"Sejak kapan ibumu punya indera keenam?" Tanya Daiki sambil menaruh sepatu berwarna putih itu di lokernya. Ia pikir Satsuki akan tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya, tapi ternyata gadis itu malah menjawabnya dengan jelas.

Satsuki mengangkat bahunya. "Ayo segera pulang. Aku tahu, pasti sekarang kau ingin tidur dan memimpikan Mai-chan kan?" Satsuki tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak suka berandai-andai," Jawab Daiki sambil menaikkan alisnya, tak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan Satsuki. Ya, walaupun tadi ia sempat berfikiran seperti itu.

"Hmmm, baiklah," Satsuki memutar matanya, lalu membuka payung. "_Saa,_ Ayo Dai-chan,"

"Sini biar aku saja yang memegang payungnya," Daiki menghampiri Satsuki, kemudian menggerakkan tangannya menuju payung itu.

"Tidak, tidak. Jika kau yang memegang nanti aku kebasahan lagi," Satsuki mengayunkan payungnya menjauhi Daiki.

"Oi, sekarang tinggi kita itu berbeda, lihat saja," Daiki menggerakkan tangannya, mengukur tinggi Satsuki yang sekarang hanya sebatas bahunya.

"Lalu kenapa?" Satsuki menatap Daiki sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau kau yang memegang payungnya, aku harus membungkukkan badanku sepanjang jalan. Itu sangat menyakitkan," Daiki memegangi pinggangnya.

"Kau tidak pernah protes sebelumnya," Balas Satsuki.

Daiki mendecih, ia kehabisan kata-kata rupanya. "Sudah berikan saja payungnya!"

"Tidak!"

"Kau pikir aku ini masih anak kecil? Yang masih suka mengayun-ayunkan payung?"

"Kau memang bayi besar Dai-chan," Satsuki mencubit perut Daiki.

"A-aw, hei Satsuki! Sudah kubilang, jangan lakukan itu lagi," Daiki memegangi perutnya.

"Biar saja, biar kau sadar kalau kau itu masih perlu untuk diawasi," Satsuki menaikkan payungnya. "Ayo."

Daiki menggeram pelan. Yang Satsuki bilang memang benar, ia tak bisa apa-apa tanpa Satsuki. Dan keputusan Satsuki yang memilih untuk satu sekolah dengannya membuat Daiki merasa lega. Karena dengan begitu, akan selalu ada Satsuki untuk mengawasinya. Setidaknya, untuk tiga tahun kedepan.

"Dai-chan, jangan diam saja. Ayo, kau tidak lihat hujan semakin deras," Ajak Satsuki.

"Jadi kau tidak mau menyerahkan payungnya?" Tanya Daiki. Ia menyeringai kecil, sepertinya ia mendapat sebuah ide.

Satsuki menggeleng. "Jika kau yang memegang—" Kata-kata Satsuki terputus begitu ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengangkatnya. "D-Dai-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Satsuki begitu tubuhnya sudah ada dipunggung Daiki.

"Sudah kubilang, aku lelah membungkuk sepanjang jalan. Dan karena kau tidak mau menyerahkan payungnya, ini akibatnya. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku," Daiki mulai berjalan meninggalkan sekolah.

"Dai-chan, kau tidak lihat mereka semua melihat kita dengan tatapan aneh?" Bisik Satsuki.

"Biarkan saja."

"Dai-chan—"

"Cukup diam dan pegang payungnya dengan benar. Jangan sampai ada yang menjadi korban lagi diantara kita," Potong Daiki.

Satsuki bungkam, tak bisa berkata-kata. Dan akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

.

.

.

_End_

_N/A : Yatta! Umbrella selesai juga :) perlu waktu tiga atau empat hari untuk menyelesaikannya karena tidak ada ide. Projectnya sempat mau kubatalkan, tapi waktu itu yang ketulis udah setengah. Dan akhirnya aku putuskan untuk melanjutkan. Dan beginilah hasilnya #curcol. Oke-oke review readers sangat diperlukan untuk membuat aku jadi author yang lebih baik. Terimakasih udah baca fict ini ;) Mata ne!_


End file.
